The present invention relates to a therapeutic device for improving breathing and expectoration of a patient, with which during inhalation or exhalation an oscillating air resistance is generated.
A device of this kind is known from European document 33 79 90 which supports the physical breathing therapy, in particular for venting the lung periphery in case of diseases such as chronic bronchitis, bronchiectasis, mucoviscidosis, lung emphysema etc. Such resistance devices have a first tubular section which is provided with an air inlet opening into which the patient can exhale and a second upwardly bent tubular section provided with a circular conical outlet channel. A ball is loosely placed into the outlet channel and has a diameter that is greater than the smallest diameter of the outlet channel. Before exhaling takes place, the outlet channel is thus closed by the ball, and the air exhaled by the patient lifts the ball and thus presents a resistance due to its own weight to the exhaling action of the patient.
The air pressure generated by exhaling thus moves the wall within the device back and forth so that vibrations and a positive exhaling resistance are generated. However, it is disadvantageous that the outlet channel is often not closed off by the ball. The first tubular section must be maintained substantially horizontally during use by the patient such that the second tubular section is essentially extending vertically upwardly; if this positioning is not ensured a reliable function of the device is not possible. The handling of the device is thus difficult. Furthermore, since with increasing breathing action the resulting breathing pressure is reduced, the outlet channel is sometimes prematurely closed so that despite the physical measure the bronchial passages are also closed at the end of the exhalation action.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a therapeutic device of the aforementioned kind which is not only easy to manipulate and useable in any desired position, but which also generates intrathoracic percussions. The constructive design of the device should be simple so that an economic manufacture is possible. Primarily, it should be possible that during exhalation an oscillating positive exhaling pressure is provided and that different frequencies can be easily adjusted in order to adapt the device to the needs of a patient.